The Operations Core (OC) of the proposed Advanced Center to Improve Pediatric Mental Health Care (ACIPMHC) will provide the organizational leadership as well as the infrastructure to promote and support all ACIPMHC research, training, communication, and networking activities. Successful coordination of the proposed national network of ACIPMHC researchers and practice partners across multiple communities demands an efficient and highly functioning OC. Over the past twelve years this research group has developed the staffing capability, procedures, and leadership to achieve this ambitious mission. The OC will be led by Dr. Garland (PI) with Drs. Landsverk and Hurlburt as Co-Pi's. The OC consists of six units as listed below with their respective aims. (1) Administrative Unit: provide scientific and operational leadership for the Center, with attention to the organizational culture and climate of the Center; coordinate activities across Center cores and workgroups, to ensure consistency in mission and reduce redundancy in efforts; facilitate and expand networking opportunities and community liaison activities; and coordinate efficient research support/administrative services and resource allocation. (2) Communication Unit: facilitate communication between investigators and projects within the Center, and support the development and distribution of products that disseminate the Center's research findings widely. (3) Fieldwork unit: support the development and implementation of research projects by coordinating subject recruitment and retention protocols, data collection methods. (4) Data Management and Analysis Unit: support the development of innovative new research, train investigators in data analyses, maintain state-of-the-art data management protocols, conduct data analyses, ensure security of all data, and provide computer system support to investigators. (5) Investigator Development Unit: foster the growth of junior investigators. (6) Ethics Unit: provide support to ACIPMHC investigators regarding protection of human subjects and ethical issues through on-going education and consultation and assist with the development of protocols for IRB submission. Together, these units will provide the substantive infrastructure needed to complete the overall aims of the ACIPMHC to advance mental health care for children and adolescents, particularly those served in public sector service systems.